


i know the end

by bohoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, End of the World, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kind of happy ending, M/M, Reminiscing, Short Story, Songfic, Symbolism, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, mlm, the sun is dying btw, they’ll find each other again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohoe/pseuds/bohoe
Summary: the billboard said the end is neari turned around there was nothing thereit's a lot colder when the sun is dying. the maroon scarf that still smells like his mother's perfume isn't protecting akaashi's bare face from the low temperature. across from him, the metaphorical sun sits on the rusty swingset. he expected to see a more scared look on bokuto's face- but it is a comforting content.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	i know the end

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i’m really happy with how it turned out for my first story!
> 
> listen to i know the end by phoebe bridgers

it was unpredictable yet inevitable. everyone knew it was going to happen sometime but they just didn't expect it so soon. a rollercoaster in the dark, when is the drop coming? the drop came that night. the night that came after days of chaos. there was no authority, no civility left in the eyes of the scared.

it's a lot colder when the sun is dying. the maroon scarf that still smells like his mom's perfume isn't doing much to fight the cold air away from keiji akaashi's bare face. to the left of him, the metaphorical sun sits on the other rusty swing. he expected more of a scared look on kontaro bokuto's face. it was a comforting content.

bokuto's feet gently sway him back and forth, the aging metal squeaked against each other. a symbol of their stolen childhood. it seemed like just last week they had no worries. it seemed like they were still kids. now they're rusted over with pages of stories they could tell.

the squeaking is the only sound that's audible. it's so quiet. that was the worst part. the silence. the silence after the chaos happened. the hesitation before death gripped them with fate. the swings that sat on top of a grassy hill gave them an overlook of an abandoned neighborhood. it still feels like he can hear them getting ready for school in the morning. the cartoons and the smell of eggs burning in the skillet.

"keiji?"

akaashi's head turns to face the voice of bokuto.

"i love you." his silver hair is longer than usual. the spikes stand tall on his head above golden eyes that feel like a warm fireplace after playing in the snow.

he could cry right then and now. but akaashi holds in it. not now. "i know bokuto. i know." sourness burns in the back of his throat. it's the god forsaken end of life as they know it and akaashi still cannot find the courage to say those three words.

bokuto knows. akaashi doesn't have to say it, he can read those blue eyes. maybe it's the sparkle or long lashes that hang over his eyes. even with the dark circles from sleepless nights, bokuto still is mesmerized with the unspeakable beauty of akaashi.

akaashi reaches for bokuto's hand. juxtaposed against his own, it's a rock against a smooth stone. large and callused from passion yet so gentle. their fingers interlock. it feels like a lifetime of memories are playing back on a film reel.

when akaashi's first brough him to fukuorodoni. when he first saw bokuto, high in the sky with his muscles flexed. the sweat on his brows and determination engraved in his expression. they were so young. full of naiveness and livelihood. when bokuto would have bad games, akaashi always made sure that bokuto was okay. every now and then they would go out for ice cream and sugar always made bokuto smile. when they first went to nationals in tokyo. a big city visited by bokuto's big dreams of winning and akaashi's dreams of seeing bokuto win. the trophy in bokuto's hands was something akaashi was overwhelmed with. he wasn't looking at the trophy but that smile so bright on his captain's face.

that was when akaashi knew. he finally understood why he is the best when bokuto is at his best, why the butterflies never seem to stop, and why he could never stop thinking about the way bokuto said his name. akaashi couldn't even wait until they got back to their hotel room. he confessed before they got onto their bus. the sky was full of stars and bokuto was rambling about how he wanted to play forever. it was almost like a kid hearing that they could have candy before dinner. they didn't kiss that night and akaashi still regrets that.

the way bokuto had with words stung akaashi with jealousy. how he only had to use a few words and everyone knew what he meant. the whole team knew when bokuto was disappointed with himself for missing a set and they always turned to akaashi to get him to his normal self.

this was quietest akaashi had ever seen bokuto, on the swing. he didn't blame him. with everything they had seen and had to face over the last week there's no way you could be the same person. but bokuto was the same person, just with a serene disposition.

"are you okay?" wow what a great question to ask someone during the apocalypse, keiji. bokuto gently squeezes his partner's hand in a reassuring way, "i'm going to miss you."

akaashi pushed his sneaker into the ground, simultaneously pushing back the tears. why couldn't he have just another day with bokuto? another day with his hugs and another day with his scent around him at all times. akaashi yearned for time that he would never get back. "don't say that. we're going to meet again."

bokuto knew that but he also knew it probably wouldn't be the same. the future looks as dark at the sky above them, a foreboding sense of unknowing burned from the ashes. bokuto nodded, "don't miss me too much."

akaashi would miss every little detail of him. his fukurodoni jacket. his purple swim trunks. his scar on his leg from kuroo's antics. (it pains him just to think of their old friends and where they might be now.) his cracked iphone. his love for all things meat. how he always wear his athletic leggings under his shorts. his laugh. how he felt like home all the time.

there was some kind of found comfort in knowing that akaashi was with his soulmate. that he found bokuto. just as comforting as that feeling was, there was also that competing feeling of void.

the feeling of knowing that the universe where akaashi finds bokuto it has to end like this.

"i love you koutarou."

it's not long until it's done. until they rest together, hand in hand. there's no pain, they go out quick like a shooting star over the sky. their love written amongst that star in the sky that is no longer dark.


End file.
